Silver the Hedgehog vs Doctor Doom
Silver the Hedgehog vs Doctor Doom is a "What if Death Battle?" by ShrekAnakin. It features Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Doctor Doom from Marvel comics. Description SEGA vs Marvel! When the future looks like shit, there are people that want to make it better. But just because these two want to make it better, it doesn't mean that they may go a little too extreme. Will Silver end Doom's rain? Or will Silver be rendered useless? Prelude (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick Death Battle OST) Wiz: People at heart really want to do good for the world. Albeit to help save others, or if the future looks like shit. Boomstick: But some who actually try and make the world better, don't do it in very casual, normal ways. Phil Swift: Like Silver, the Time Traveling psychokinetic hedgehog! Vezon: And Doctor Doom, dictator lord of latveria! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Phil Swift: And I'm Phil Swift here for Flex Tape! Vezon: And I'm Vezon from Bionicle!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle!! Poll Who are you rooting for? Silver Doom Both Neither in particular Who do you think will win? Silver will take gold! Doom god stomps HARD! Undecided Tie better? Sonic Marvel I like both equally Better catchphrase? It's no use!!! Footdive!!! I like both equally What versions of each character should I use? Game Silver vs a version of Doom around his level. Archie Silver vs Doom with Cosmic Cube and Galactus's power Archie Silver vs God Emperor Doom Is this a stomp? Probably I'm not really sure Actually, it's fairly well balanced. Does God Emperor Doom solo the Sonic verse? Yes, He solo's all of it including Archie He solo's all of it, except for a few characters from the Archie comics He solo's the game verse, but not Archie He solo's a good chunk of the game verse, but not all of it He doesn't solo, at all It's no use! Silver has arrived for Death Battle! (Cue: Dreams of an Absolution - Bentley Jones) Doctor Doom footdives in for Death Battle! (Cue: Doctor Doom's theme - Fantastic Four) CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!! THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL, NOT HEAL!!!! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!! Boomstick: But let's here a word from our sponsor, Flex Tape! Phil Swift: Phil Swift here for Flex Tape! Vezon: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Doors slam shut) DEATH BATTLE!!!! ((Latveria 2019)) Twas a rather quiet, peaceful day in the country of Latveria. Everyone seemed fine, it wasn't anything too bad or anything, and not a damn thing seemed wrong. Everyone was happy with the countries leader, Victor Von Doom. Meanwhile, a white hedgehog was standing on a cliff, looking over the cliff, and looking at a city down below. "Someone told me that this is where the Iblis trigger resides." the hedgehog said to himself. The hedgehog activated his psychokinesis, and hovered down into a nearby forest around the edges of the city. The hedgehog began to run through the forest, using his psychokinesis to amplify his speed in order to get to the city as fast as possible. "So he's supposed to be some man with a mask from what he told me." He whispered to himself again. The hedgehog soon reached the city, and took a bit of a look around. "What's some cartoonish white hedgehog doing here!?!?!" Some random citizen said. The hedgehog looked behind him. "Well, my name's Silver! And I'm here to find something that's none of your business!" Said the hedgehog by the name of Silver. Silver ran off, and tried getting to the castle that belonged to Victor Von Doom. "HEY!! You get back here!!!" Another citizen yelled at Silver. Silver was running a bit too fast for any normal person to realistically keep up with him, but Silver was doing pretty good for now. Silver was nearly there at the Victor's castle. Silver was merely getting closer. "HEY!! You can't get in here without proper authorization!!" 2 security guards said as Silver approached the caste. "Eh, fuck you!" Silver said as he used his psychokinesis to push them out of the way, and ripped a hole in the castle by removing a good array of bricks out of the way. Silver entered the castle, and took a look around. There seemingly wasn't a damn thing there. Silver was sorta happy, but concerned at the same time. It just didn't feel right that there weren't any guards trying to defend the place. But suddenly, a portal opened up in the ceiling. Out from the portal, came a hover chair, and on it, was a man in a suit of armor, and a green cloak around his body. "What are you doing here!?" the Man said as he saw Silver. Silver tried to go back, but the hole he made was gone all of a sudden. "What!! What happened to the hole I broke threw!!" Silver said, as he was starting to get really nervous, and was already sweating. "Well hedgehog, I figured I should trap you in here so you'll be forced to talk. What are you actually doing here?!" said the man with the cloak and armor. "Well sir, my name is Silver, and I am here to find the Iblis Trigger, so I can save my future timeline!" Silver said in response to Doom. "Well Silver, I actually am aware of all of the future timelines. And only one of them is safe." The man replied to Silver. "But how?! Is that the one in which I kill off the Iblis Trigger?!" Silver asked the man. "No, in order for the world to be free of suffering and want, I; Victor Von Doom, will have to take over the world essentially." Doom responded. "I don't believe that a guy taking over the world would result in the better of the future." Silver responded to Doom. "But somehow, that's the only way to save it properly." Doom said in response to Silver's bullshit. "I would like to debate with you on that one!" Silver snapped at Doom. "You wanna go?!" Doom asked Silver. "I don't mind showing you what I'm made of!" Silver yelled at Doom. "Then I'll show you what I can do!!!" Doom said devilishly to Silver. FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! (Cue: Death Battle OST - Infection Perfection) Post Analysis (Cue: I Squeeze Gats from the Mr. Plinkett reviews) Advantages and Disadvantages NEXT TIME!! Post Credit scene Trivia *The connections between Silver and Doctor Doom is that they are both magical, psychokinetic's who want to help save the future from being an apocalyptic waste land, but the way they actually do it, is very messy, and extreme. *This is ShrekAnakin's first time using a Marvel character. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:ShrekAnakin Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Sonic' Themed Death Battles Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles